


Remembrance of Things Past 前尘旧事

by amber_lynn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lynn/pseuds/amber_lynn
Summary: 真相是真。





	Remembrance of Things Past 前尘旧事

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：对HP7涉及情节的捏造。

**1998年**

 

北风刮过黑色森林的时候，树叶碰撞着发出连绵不绝的沙沙声，云层低低地压着山顶的城堡，没有一颗星星，如同一种不幸的预兆。

格林德沃察觉到空气里的魔法波动，对访客身份已有预感。上一次有任何活物出现在这里，已经是数月前，谷仓猫头鹰为他带来一份刊登了讣告的报纸。 

 “你来了。”他打量着对方，“我想你会来的……总有一天。但是你此行毫无意义。我没有拥有过它。” 

“你撒谎！” 

“汤姆·里德尔，我可怜你。” 

“告诉我老魔杖在哪里。” 

“杀了我吧，但你永远不会得到它，有太多事情你不懂。” 他轻蔑地笑。 

格林德沃想到从自己手中夺走老魔杖控制权的人，想到讣告上鹰钩鼻白胡须的照片：他是个好牧人，他为羊舍命。 

电光火石的一瞬间，杀戮咒的绿光即将照亮牢房。 

在最后的片刻，他回想起一些零散的、无意义的事—— _极光和孤岛_ 。他回忆起十几岁时曾经在人迹罕至的冰原见到的北极光，美丽、强大、令他心驰神往。他站在那，任由极地劲风卷起冰粒落在他的金发、脸颊和领口，没有分神维持一个保暖咒，他专注地看了几个小时，直到再次抬起脚步，才发觉鞋底都被冻住。他在意的不是寒冷，是渐渐消逝的极光，他想要大叫、想伸出手，也想要把它永远地封存在水晶棺木里…… _他后来的确做到了。那是在什么时候？在哪里？_ 这问题应该很好回答，但是数十年的监禁生涯令他头脑发钝，思绪零落……伴随这个念头，伏地魔的愤怒将他拉回眼前现实，在纽蒙迦德最高的塔楼，最顶层的牢房，光线昏暗，空气凝滞。 

“阿瓦达索命。” 

 

**1927年**

克莱登斯握着他的新魔杖。 

他在夜里辗转难眠，因他仍不会精妙地施展魔法，除开驱动原始的魔力击碎玻璃（和一小座山头）以外 。他试图为此道歉，格林德沃提议为他授课，耐心又体贴，讲话时双手搭在他肩膀。他们从基本的魔杖握法开始。男人站在他身后，握着他的手，带领他体会执掌魔杖细小动作，抖动、挥舞、画圈、停顿，再来一次，就像舞步。 

“书里说，是魔杖挑选巫师，”他好奇地问，“你怎么为我选的？” 

“我在想着你。” 

克莱登斯没有说话，耳朵发烫，男人笑了笑。 

“我们再尝试一次。” 

克莱登斯依言，化身默默然，闪着红光的黑雾在一瞬间遮天蔽日。 

格林德沃站在那看着他，仿佛周围一切都不存在了，即使身边扬起尘土，片片枯叶飘在空中，天地间充满风的呼啸，他的注意力只集中在一件事情上。 _强大、又美丽，就像极光，_ 他想。

他想要伸出手，又收了回来。 

克莱登斯化回他自己，脚步仍然带着颤抖。 

“即使能够控制，还是会疼吗？” 

点头。 

“但是值得。”简短的几个词掩盖不了他语气里的欣赏。 

犹豫，然后点头。 

年轻人站在那，身形瘦削，看起来比实际矮上不少。他有双充满洞察的眼睛，他渴望与人建立联系，但是在最后关头，面对一扇扇半掩的门，他看着门后透露的善意的微光，总会选择落荒而逃。就像在纽约的地下铁，魔法生物学家尝试与他分享有关同类的故事，生物学家的女性朋友向他许诺一个在保护之下的未来；就像伊尔玛在阁楼里被谋杀，纳吉尼试图拥抱他，他抬起手——却很难拥抱回去。他本可以跟他们走，他应该这样做，但是有什么东西阻止了他。

他是一座孤岛，他 _曾经是_ 。直到有人为他架起与世界相连接的第一座桥，在曼哈顿的小巷里、在教堂背面、在阳光照不到的地方。像婴儿第一次睁开眼睛，阳光和晨雾落在瞳孔里，克莱登斯学会渴望的时候，那渴望的背后就已经铭刻了一个人的名字，克莱登斯别无选择只有爱他，唯有如此，他所触及的世界才拥有意义。

他投身进一个怀抱，这是他一直在等待的那个。

“你是我的。”格林德沃说。

在漫长又短暂的未来，他们会将这句话重复无数次。

 

-完- 

 

 

第100场

外景。时代广场——夜晚

格雷维斯在广场潜行，对周围的惨状视而不见，全部注意力只集中在一件事上。

默默然在广场一端翻滚，它的力量变得更加狂暴——孤独和虐待的产物，突破一层层伤害和痛苦爆发出来——片片红光在其中咆哮。在那团物质中，克莱登斯的面孔只隐约可见，扭曲，痛苦。

节选自：Rowling, J.K.. 神奇动物在哪里：原创电影剧本


End file.
